


Day 9: Camping

by GemmaRose



Series: Femslash February 2018 [9]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Camping, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Caught well outside of town when the sun sets on an unfamiliar planet, Lug and Anode make camp.





	Day 9: Camping

“Do you ever think we made a mistake?”

Lug turned her head slightly, optics focusing on her conjunx where she sat on the other side of the small fire. “We’ve made plenty of mistakes.” she said frankly. Most recent among them, setting out after a rumour of treasure without making sure their map was up-to-date. They’d found the damn thing, sure, but it had taken all day.

“I mean...” Anode frowned, prodding at the fire, and Lug sat up. Her servos whirred softly, protesting the cold which had settled in them as she curled a leg up to her chest.

“Mean what?” she prompted.

“Leaving Cybertron.” Anode said at last. “Do you ever think that was a mistake?”

Lug leaned back, resting her weight on her hands as she looked up at the stars above them. “Sometimes.” she admitted, just barely louder than the crackle of flames. “But if we’d never left, we’d still be guys.”

Anode laughed, a high clear sound, and Lug extended her EM field to brush against Anode’s so her conjunx could feel how happy that sound made her. Anode’s cheeks pinked ever so slightly, the metal warming as energon pooled beneath it, and Lug scooted around the fire to sit at her side. Their fields mingled as Anode leaned her head on Lug’s shoulder, and Lug nuzzled the top of her conjunx’s helm.

“Do you think leaving was a mistake?” she asked, soft against the darkening sky.

“Sometimes.” Anode mumbled. “When we’re low on shanix, or you get hurt on a job.” one of her hands found Lug’s, and she traced the edges of Lug’s finger-plates one by one. “But then...” she trailed off, staring into the fire, and Lug twisted her hand to wind her fingers between Anode’s.

“Then you see something, and you think, I never could’ve seen this on Cybertron. We never could’ve had this, if we’d stayed.” she squeezed gently, and Anode nodded against her shoulder.

“What side do you think we would’ve wound up on, if we’d stayed?”

For a long few seconds, Lug stared into the fire silently. “I think, it doesn’t matter.” she said at last. “We left, we’re on our own side. The two of us against the universe.” she shrugged one shoulder to dislodge Anode’s helm from it, and leaned in to press a kiss to her conjunx’s lips when Anode pouted at her. “But if I had to pick...” she made a show of thinking, tapping a finger on her chin as she looked up at the sky. “Autobot.”

“Huh.” Anode’s face was unreadable, and Lug flashed her best cheeky grin.

“The ‘con badge would clash with my paint job. Yours, too.”

Anode snorted at that, then giggled, and a few seconds later she was slumped against Lug’s chestplate laughing herself silly. Lug beamed, and held her conjunx close. Nobody who’d left liked to admit what side they would’ve joined, if they’d been made to stay. Especially the ones who would’ve joined the Decepticons. Looking down at her conjunx, happy and laughing in her arms, Lug was more glad than ever that they’d both left when they did. If she’d lost Anode in battle, or worse, wound up on the other side of the war from her... she didn’t like to think of who she might’ve become.

As long as she had her conjunx with her, even roughing it on an organic planet with nothing but a ratty thermal tarp and a smokey campfire was better than a post on the shiniest ship in any fleet.


End file.
